All The Things
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: InuKag songfic of All The Things She Said by T.A.T.u! Kagome sees InuYasha and Kikyo together... AGAIN! Can he tell her what really happened? Kagome's POV


_(A/N: Fwa! That's right, FWA! I have YET to find an InuKag song fic with this song! Even though it says 'All the things she said', think of it as more 'All the things he said' and 'All the things I've seen' sorta deal… yeah… -sweatdrop- Anywho… read on reviewers, read on…)_

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head 

Kagome shook her head. Not again… not again… Turning, she made a frantic dash through the woods, not caring as branches ripped her sleeves or as she stumbled and fell, crashing to the forest floor with a gasp of pain.

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
This is not enough 

Shivering, she pulled herself up again. There it was, the well. Franticly, she ripped the Shikon no Tama from her throat. '_So,_' she thought bitterly, blinking away the unbidden tears. '_As soon as the jewel is finished… you go to find _her_… If so… then… then…_' Kagome bit back a sob and shook her head, whispering, "Then there's no place left for me here…" Closing her eyes, she leapt over the side of the well, bidding goodbye to the Sengoku Jidai.

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? 

"Honey? Honey?" Her mother's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts as she rushed past her mother. Tears blurred her vision as she contemplated everything she had lost. Shippo… Sango… Miroku… Kirara… but the one person… the only person that could rip her heart out and stamp on it, make her feel empty and alone and without the one thing that she needed to live… InuYasha… Collapsing onto her bed, she held her pillow to her chest, weeping opening into the end of it. His face pressed against Kikyo's still wouldn't go away… The love in his eyes that he held for none but _her_ wouldn't go away… nor would the pain, no matter how hard she tried…

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free 

Shaking her head, she sat up. '_I'm _not_ going to sulk… Unlike _herI_ won't hate him and condemn him… It's not really like I have a choice… or a right… Unlike Kikyo, he never said anything about love to me, no saying that he wanted to be with me… no real hugging me for no reason… not even a kiss unless it was to save _him_… He wouldn't return my feelings… He's in love with Kikyo… not me…_'

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said 

A knock on her window made her jump and her bright, teary chocolate brown eyes swiveled to find the hanyou she had been thinking about balancing on the window ledge. Taking a deep breath, she stood, opening the window quickly, but not stepping out of the way for InuYasha to come inside. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, her voice wavering as if on the edge of tears.

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

"Listen, Kagome," he began, lifting the Shikon no Tama by its broken chain and waving it in front of her face. "What, in all seven hells, made you think you can just drop this thing and run home, eh? Who said that you- …" He sniffed the air, his amber eyes narrowing dangerously. Then, his face fell and he leaned back as far as he could on his haunches without falling to the ground. "You… you saw… didn't you?"

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said

"Saw what?" Kagome asked, turning away from him and sniffling back more tears. "You mean you and Kikyo? Yeah, I saw… but it's not like it's something new, is it? You've done this before, haven't you? I'm just surprised that you aren't in hell with her." Turning slowly, she pinned him with a pained glass. "Sometimes, InuYasha… I'm positive I hate you, but…" The look on his face could rival the pain in her heart. Kagome tilted her head down, covering her eyes with her bangs. "But… I know… even in those times, that no matter how many times you rip my heart out, break it, burn it, destroy it… hurt me beyond repair… I'll still love you…"

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said 

"I told you once before," she rasped, refusing to clear her throat. "I told you that I want to be by your side… but… what about the pain? I… I didn't _think_ about that… but I still want to be by your side… but not if you've already replaced me with Kikyo…"

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind 

"I guess I'm just a replacement… a second-rate reincarnation like Kikyo said… Sometimes I wish she hadn't been revived… the first time was hard enough, but this time… this time I was wake when I saw you see her when you thoughts she was dead…" Tears slipped down her cheeks freely and she saw InuYasha's feet come near her. He was standing close by, but Kagome didn't dare look up. "I just wanted-"

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line? 

InuYasha grabbed her shoulders, making her gasp and look up fearfully at him. "Don't talk like that!" he growled, his tawny eyes narrowing in hurt. "Don't talk _about_ yourself like that! You know you're better than that. _I_ know you're better than that…" She bit her lip and opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced as he held her close to him, his heart beating against hers as he hugged her. "I thought something had happened to you when I found the Shikon no Tama just lying there… You don't understand, do you? I was saying _goodbye_ to Kikyo… I told her… I told her that I'd always love her… but that there's somebody else I love even more… _You_, Kagome, not Kikyo…"

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.

Kagome bit back a sob and buried her face in his shoulder. So… that was what he was doing… hurting himself for her… so that he could love her. Was it worth it? As he pulled away, she voiced her question. His face didn't even crack into a smile as he whispered, "Of course… I'd have it no other way…" and bent, his lips brushing hers. "I'd rather be with you, Kagome, than Kikyo." Slowly, he pressed his lips against hers and his words rang in her head. _"I'd have it no other way…" _'_Neither would I._'

_(A/N: Hey, hey… did ya like it? Did ya? Hopefully, you did. Please, review and tell me if I'm loosin' my touch or not… I'd hate for that to happen but… -le sigh- Anywho… I hope you guys liked it._

_Owari)_


End file.
